


Broadway High

by angstyauthor (wedontwritelemons)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Regina George redemption, i took everyones two favorite twin aus and COMBINED them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontwritelemons/pseuds/angstyauthor
Summary: Despite the name, Broadway High is not a highschool. It's a 12 week course for only the top students. With classes for every interest, it's pretty prestigious and hard to get into.These students had twelve weeks of hard work and future building in mind.Not twin discoveries and friendship drama...."I'm seeing double Janis."...“I heard these two girls found out they’re identical twins.” Conner says. Hes clearly stoned as fuck, but seems dead serious. “One look at them and you can tell they're related, it's so cool.”Jared rolled his eyes. “How do you not know you have a twin?!”“There! That's the kid I saw earlier!” Alana pointed past Zoe to a boy who just walked in the room.“Jeremy Heere, he looks so much like Jared it's uncanny.”Oh, that's how....
Relationships: Damian Hubbard & Janis Sarkisian, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Regina George/Janis Sarkisian, im not sure yet - Relationship, maybe
Comments: 34
Kudos: 85





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WiseGirlEverdeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseGirlEverdeen/gifts).



> This peice is for wisegirleverdeen. She has helped me so much in building a proper storyline and character dynamics, it felt wrong not to give her at least some of the credit. 
> 
> She has a super funny mean girls texting fic called Northshores Elite! Go check out that or some of her angsty oneshots!

Janis’ knee bounced nervously as she waited in the art room for Damian.

It was the last week of school and they were going to look at their summer acceptance forms to Broadway High together.

Despite the name, Broadway High is not a highschool. It's a 12 week course for only the top students. With classes for every interest, it's pretty prestigious and hard to get into. 

Janis had tried for art while Damian auditioned for theater. She’s pretty sure Cady went for writing  _ and _ math like the over achiever she was and the plastics applied for fashion. 

But all that mattered to Janis was that she and Damian got in together.

Damian was talented, and BH had a smaller theater program, so he was practically in the second he sang the first note. 

But the artistry courses were challenging to get into. There was a 4% acceptance rate for the best of the best. 

Janis hoped she was in that area. 

Broadway High was her and Damian’s senior summer plans since the beginning of their friendship. The school had the option for co-ed rooms and there was a no bullying or harassment policy. (Unlike Northshore).

“Sorry it took me so long!” A familiar voice sang as the door opened to the art room.

“Damian!” Janis srang up out of the chair. “You ready?”

Damian waved his letter around. “It took everything in my not to hold it up to the light.”

Janis grinned. “Ready?”

“Three,”

“Two,”

“One!”

There was silence as both of them eagerly scanned their notes.

“I got in!” Damian grinned. “Wow I can’t believe it!”

“I can!” Janis exclaimed. “You’re amazing! I  _ also _ happened to get in.”

“Of course you did!” Damian pulled Janis into a tight hug. 

This summer would be  _ the  _ summer they were waiting for. 

What could go wrong?

....   
  


“I just texted Regina and her and the rest of the plastics got in as well!” Cady’s voice filtered through the video chat. Damian was helping Janis pack, and Cady called to let them know she got into both programs she wanted. 

“Suddenly, all the excitement I had for this year is gone.” Janis said throwing a shirt into the suitcase.

“Cheer up Janis,” Damian said, pulling out another Damin approved outfit. “The plastics don't share any courses with you.”

Cady grinned. “I’ve got a good feeling about this summer. Gotta go pack now, love you two!”

“Love you more!” Damian sang.

“Love ya, Cads.”

The line clicked dead as their friend left.

“You really so bummed Regina will be there?”

Janis sighed. “No. I don't think so. I just,” She paused to let Damain hold up shirts to her body. “I’ve been looking forward to the summer where we don't have to worry about Northshore or the plastics or the slurs. Now it's all gonna follow us.”

“It won't be like that.” Damian reassured her. “Shirt one or two?”

“Two.” Janis said after glancing up quickly. 

Damian tossed the shirt into the suitcase before walking over to Janis, pulling her into a hug. “This summer is gonna be great, love. Okay? You and me, the senior summer just like we planned.”

“Senior summer.” Janis agreed. 


	2. week 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BMC MAKES AN ENTRANCE

Jeremy looked around the lobby of Broadway High. He was standing with Christine as they tried to find the dorms. Jeremy was rooming with his boyfriend Michael, but his Moms insisted on driving him so MIchael got there earlier than him and Christine.

“I mean, it can't be too hard to find the dorm area.” Christine said with her usual optimism. 

“I dunno, Chris.” Jeremy glanced around. The lobby itself was huge, with nice winding staircases on three of the four walls. A big ‘BH’ was painting onto the tile floor. This place was definitely better than the public Middleborough High School. 

“Do you have even the smallest clue on where we’re going?” Jeremy asked looking down at Christine.

“Not really, but we aren't in a rush!”

“I miss my boyfriend.” Jermey whines.

“Jeremiah Heere.” Christine H\sayes, her mom's voice turning on. “This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. You not only have every class with your boyfriend, you are rooming with him. I guarantee you, you will see no shortage of Michael. We need to meet the rest of the squip squad on the third floor in the dorm wing. Now help me find said dorm wing.”

“Yeah, okay.” Jeremy said. He tried to sound annoyed but his smile betrayed him. Ever since the squipcedent, they both mutually decided dating just isn't the thing for them. Christine was more like an overly optimistic older sister. 

Don't be mistaken, they still did Christine's performance at the bowling alley, and they  _ did  _ get kicked out for life. 

“Look! They look like they know where they’re going!” Christine said, pointing two two kids at the other end of the lobby.

“They look as lost as we do.” Jeremy countered. Christine was pointing to a girl with two toned hair and a big jacket covered in paint. Standing next to her is a boy. He has his arm wrapped around the shorter girl and contrary to what Christine said, they are also looking around wide eyed and lost. 

“Then let's get lost together!” Chirsine says, pushing through the crowd.

“Chris no,” Jeremy rushed to follow after her. “Don't leave me.”

Jeremy spouted out a constant flow of excuse me and sorrys as he pushed through the crows to chase after his short mom friend.

“Hello!” Chistine waved at the two kids. The girl jumped back a bit, clearly startled, but the boy seemed to share the same level of optimism and Chirstine.

“Hi there! Do you happen to know where the dorms are?” He asked.

“Well, I was actually just about to ask you the same thing!” Christine giggled.

“Let's look together!” The boy offered. “My name is Damian and this is my best friend Janis.”

“Yo.” The girl said, giving a quick hand wave.

“I’m Christine and this is,”

“Jeremy.” He finishes for Chris.

“NIce to meet you guys.” Janis says. “I was texting our friend and she said the dorm wing is that way.” She pointed to a side staircase to their right. 

“What floor are you guys heading to?” Christine asked. 

“Second.” Damian answered. Him and Chrisitne walked forward a bit while Janis and Jeremy fell back, letting their friends do the socializing. 

Jeremy pulled out his phone to send a quick text to MIchael that they were finally finding our way when Christine gasped.

“You’re also in the theater program?!”

“Yeah!” Damian said. 

Their height difference was almost funny. Jermey thought Janis was short from far away, but walking in step with her now, it's clear Damian is just quite tall. Total opposite of Ms. 3’8’’ down there.

Christine insists she's only 5’4, but Jeremy will swear she's giving him neck problems from looking down. 

“So, Jeremy, right?” Janis says. 

He nods.

“What programs are you taking?”

“Computer graphic and coding. You?”

“Most of the art courses. Except for sculpting.” Janis says. “I hate the feeling of clay under my nails.”

Jeremy nods, but it's not a particular statement he can relate to. Their friends talk more and the theater program and Jeremy and Janis fall into an awkward silence. Clearly, neither of them are social friends. 

…

Most of the first week was spent walking around campus and preparing for classes. And the first class of coding wasn’t even spent doing anything interesting. Just stuff Jeremy already knew. 

He sighed and shoved his paper into his backpack.

For being a fun summer thing that will build his future, it sure felt like just more school. 

“Cheer up, Jerbear.” MIchael said, swinging his arm around Jermey. “It's the first class of many to come. Just because we are such excellent coders doesn't mean we won't learn some more later on.”

“Yeah, I’m just a little tired I guess. Long week.”

“Uh huh.” Michael nods. “I get it.”

Jeremy watched from where he stood in the back of the classroom as the rest of the kids filed out. The coding class was a small one. Chloe and Brooke said the fashion courses were where the crowding was, but Jena claimed her writing classes had like 80 kids. This was maybe twelve. 

There is one kid who catches Jeremy’s eye for a split second. He looks just like Jer. Almost identical. But, he blinks and the classroom is empty. Jermy is just staring at his reflection in the window across from him.

“You okay Jermey?”

“More tired than I thought.” He mumbled. “Jesus I swear I saw-” Jeremy took a deep breath. “I didn't see anything. I’m going crazy.”

“Is it the squip? I brought more red.” Michael offers. “Just in case.”

“It's not the squip. Just tired.”

“Then let's get you to the dorms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two short updates in a day? 
> 
> cool


	3. week two

The first week of Broadway high went pretty well for Janis. She didn't know anyone in the arts program, but that just meant she could zone out and put forth her best work. Her afternoons were spent with Damian, helping him prepare for theater auditions. She loved helping Damian doing things like this. The contrast of her lack of acting (and reading) abilities as she read right off a script while Damian recited memorized lines animatedly, dancing around the dorm they shared. 

If all her weeks here were spent like this, Janis wouldn't mind. She was walking through the halls, Monday, week two, after her painting class. She was wearing her denim jacket, with new paint splatters in various locations. 

Janis had half an hour before her next class and she typically met up with Cady for them to grab some food together. Today was no different as she made her way through the big halls. The marble tiled floors clicked under her combat boots as she turned the corner.

“Veronica! There you are.”

_ Who? _

Janis turned around to see a girl dressed in red walking over. No, more like stalking. She dressed like a preppy rich kid, her hair pulled up into a red scrunchie. “What are you wearing?”

“My jacket.” Janis deadpanned. This girl acted like she had the suppurity of Regina George with the attitude of plastic Cady. The whole being as a whole left a bitter taste in Janis’s mouth.

“You think you’re funny, Veronica. Don’t you.”

The girl got way too close for comfort and Janis stepped back. “I think you’re getting me confused with somebody.”

“I don’t know where you got the wig or the new clothes, but you know the dress code.”

“Yeah, no.” Janis said turning around to walk away, flipping the bitch off in the process. She heard a horrified shriek and a ‘Veronica!’ but she didn't turn around.

Sorry to that Veronica. 

And to Cady, who Janis had to text saying she bailed. 

Between her clases and helping Damian, Janis forgot about the interaction. Until she was eating dinner out in the courtyard with Damian and Cady a couple days later. A girl wearing a green uniform similar to the red one from earlier walked past. She didn't interact with the trio, or even look in their direction, but it reminded Janis of that ‘Veronica’.

“This chick in all read walked up to me the other day calling me Veronica.” She said.

“Veronica?” Damian tilted his head, and Janis nodded in clarification. 

“She was all, Veronica- what are you  _ wearing _ ?” Janis mimicked the high pitched voice and ehr and Damian laughed.

“You sure it wasn’t a prank or anything?”

Janis shrugged. “She was really rude. Pranks are typically more light hearted, but who knows what school she comes from.”

“Did she have her hair in a red scrunchie? Wore a plaid skirt and red overcoat? Shoulder pads?” Cady runs through a pretty accurate description of the girl Janis had encountered.

“Yeah, actually.”

“That's Heather Chandler. She actually has a friend named Veronica.” Cady looked up from her work. “We’re in writing together, she's got the exact same face as you, not even kidding. Just slap on shoulder length brown hair and an identical outfit to Heather, just blue. Veronica Sawyer.”

“Really?” Janis asked.

“How exact face are we talking?” Damin asked.

“I thought Janis was wearing a wig.”

“And Heather thought I was Veronica in a wig.”

“Creepy.” Damian hummed, stealing a bit of Janis’s food.

Damian got the leading male role. 

He was  _ excited _ . But he was also jogging back to the dorms to tell Janis the news. As he turned a sharp corner, he ran right into somebody who also was seemingly in a rush. They both stumbled backwards, spilling out insistent apologies before Damian got a good look at who he ran into. It was a girl who went up to about his shoulder. She wore a blue skirt and matching jacket, with shoulder length brown hair and an eerily similar face and-

“Veronica?”

“Do I know you?” 

“No, I’ve just heard about you. You look like my friend, Janis.” Damian said quickly, a little taken aback by the edge in the girl's voice.

“Oh? So Janis  _ is  _ a real person? I thought people were just messing with me.”

“Nope,” Damian grinned. “She's real, and in the same boat as you, thinking it's a prank and all. Well, it was nice to meet you, Veronica, but I actually have to go find said Janis, maybe I’ll see you around.”

Veronica nodded, before turning on her way. 

Damian resumed his rush through the building, now with two pieces of good news to tell his friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short updates so far bc plot actually begins next chapter.... so


	4. week three

So, this Janis was a real girl. 

Could have fooled Veronica. 

There were a lot of things going on at this school that Veronica could have swore were jokes.

Like the fact that Kurt and Ram entered the theater program?

Yeah.

She was doubled over laughing until Duke told her they were serious. 

Which, you are totally allowed to do you, it was just a  _ bit _ unexpected. Both boys were in sports  _ and _ theater, which was an odd combo, but hey- they’re happy. 

Veronica personally was in writing. It's been something she’s wanted for as long as she could remember. Her writing was a place to vent, to tell her emotions through tales for the world to see and enjoy. She was thrilled when she got into the writing course.    
She was  _ not, however _ , thrilled to see the sheer amount of kids in said course. There were nearly eighty kids and a solid eightly of them Veronica would rather not interact with.

Full offence to them all.

The Heathers went in for fashion and they talked Veronica’s ear off about how queen bees from the other schools are also there. Apparently they’re all clashing for power. Duke seemed to have something against a girl named Chloe Valentine, but Chandler would not  _ shut up _ about this Regina George.

Veronica had personally never seen either of them, but all three Heathers were adamant that they were bad news.

Another person Veronica had not seen yet? Janis. 

Who ever the fuck she was.

They couldn't really be  _ that _ similar. She kept getting accused of wearing a wig and a costume and sure, her heather get up seemed very posh compared to the other fashion statements to be said at BH, but a  _ costume _ ? Really?

Veronica huffed to herself, making her way into the courtyard. She was quick during the first week to discover a willow tree in the corner, with two benches facing each other underneath. As she got closer she could see another girl sitting on one of the benches, so Veronica silently pulled out her diary and began filling in the events of today, while sitting on the other bench. 

She didn’t get a good look at the girl, but out of her peripheral version she could see two toned hair falling in waved just past her shoulder. She wore a denim jacket and fit the description of-

“Are you Janis?” The words were out of Veronica’s mouth before she really thought about it.

The girl looked up, ready to say something, but wherever either of them were going to say died the second they're eyes locked. 

Same brown eyes.

Same arched eyebrows. 

Same jawline.

Over all,

The same entire fucking face.

“Are you- you’re Veronica, right?” Janis asked.

“I’d say the one, the only, but there seems to be two of us.”

Janis chuckled, moving over on her bench, making room for two. “I truly thought you didn't exist.” 

Veronica sat next to her. “Hey, no, I feel the same way. I kept thinking,  _ well there sure are a lot of people in on this joke _ .”

Janis laughed. “Yeah, really. You must be pretty popular at your school.”

“Eh,” Veronica waved away non existent files. “You seem well known too.”

“Yeah, well known is the best way to put it.”

“Bad rep?”

“Something like that.” 

Veronica could feel the ‘dont wanna talk about it vibe’ from a mile away, so she dropped it. 

“So, a very real living breathing person, Janis. Tell me a bit about yourself."

Janis seemed to visibly relax at the change in subject. "I'm an artist. I've won a couple awards for it so I guess I qualify as good. I'm actually here in the art program-"

"So, you're definitely amazing." Veronica interrupted. "It's hard to get in for the art program."

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if I'd make it. What about you?"

Veronica sighed. "I'm here to write. There's so many kids in my classes. Like- the art program is exclusive but the writing program takes literally anyone."

"My friend Cady is in that class, have you seen her?"

"Heron? Yeah. She kept looking at me funny on the first day, now that I know she knows you that makes sense."

Janis laughed softly. "Sounds like Cady. What about your friends? I got cornered by a red Heather, wanna tell me about her?"

Veronica sighed. "Sorry you had to meet her."

"If you have to apologize about being associated with her, then why are you friends?"

"To be safe from a ruthless school hierarchy." Veronica stated simply. "She isn't that bad to be honest. As long as you're on her good side."

"Sounds like somebody I know." Janis rolled her eyes. 

"What school are you from?" Veronica asked.

"Northshore."

"Ah, so you're talking about Regina George, I assume."

Janis let out a dry chuckle. "Mhmm."

"You on her good side?"

"Not anymore." 

There was the 'I don't wanna talk about it' feeling again.

"So, Janis, what's life like outside of school?"

"I don't do jack shit." Janis gave a lopsided grin. "No sports, no activities. I do art clubs in school and art outside of school. You?"

"I for one, also do nothing. My time is fully booked making sure Heather Chandler doesn't flip shit and forging notes whenever needed."

"Ah, we love an illegal bitch." Janis nudged Veronica with her elbow. "Give me the personal details. What would Veronica rather be doing if she wasn't locked down by the HBIC? When's her birthday and how does she celebrate?"

"Well, I would rather be with my old best friend Martha. She didn't fit Heather's  _ look _ . She's actually who I celebrate my birthday with every year, despite what the Heathers say. This will be the first year we don't celebrate it together watching movies because I'm here. My birthday is in two weeks by the way."

"That's tits!" Janis said suddenly. "Like, not being able to spend it with your best friend is really sad but my birthday is in two weeks too!"

"That's really cool! Mines on a Tuesday, yours?"

Janis's eyes widened. " _ Also a Tuesday… _ "

"Woah."

"Do you-" Janis froze slightly. "Do you think it's more than a big coincidence? Same face, same birthday-"

Veronica was silent. "Well I'm not adopted or anything."

"That you know of," Janis held her hands out in defense. "I don't think I'm adopted either."

They looked at each other for a while, not really saying anything. Veronica couldn't get over the uncanny similarities. "Why does your mind first go to being related? Like, doppelgangers are a thing, Janis."

"Doppelgangers don't share birthdays."

"They  _ could _ ."

"How many doppelgangers do you know?" Janis laughed.

Veronica begrudgingly pulled out her phone, ready to dial her mom. "None."

"Shit's wild." Janis repeated for the eight time.

"Is that your only vocabulary? Shit's wild and tits?"

"I think so."

After two very long phone calls and an hour of freak out, Janis and Veronica had come to the conclusion that they were in fact not doppelgangers and they were indeed related. 

Twins to be specific.

"Shit's wi-"

"Janis if you don't shut the ever loving  _ fuck  _ up-" Veronica cut her off.

It was a lot to process and quite frankly very out of the blue. 

Just three hours ago Veronica was Sawyer by blood, and only child, and all she wanted to do was sit in the courtyard and avoid the Heathers. Now she's a Sawyer by adoption, she's got a fucking twin, and it's getting dark and people are probably wondering where both of them are.

"So," She said softly. "You mom- well-  _ our _ mom? What's uh- she like?"

Janis shrugged. "Motherly."

"Very helpful, Janis." 

The sky was turning a deep blue, the purple and orange sunset fading fast. They definitely missed dinner and Chandler was going to be on her back about going MIA. Both her and Janis muted their phone to just talk and take in the situation. Probably not the best idea, it was a sure way to piss off Heather, but Veronica needed it.

"Seriously though, she's nice, I guess." Janis said. "She kinda held out on a key point in my life but, she's a good mom."

Veronica chuckled. "What about your Dad-"

They were interrupted by the doors to the courtyard opening. Nobody came out after dark but it wasn't against the rules. Both Janis and Veronica quieted down knowing they weren't alone, though.

"Janis, are you out here?"

"Oh my god I forgot to check my phone." Janis whisper yelled before standing up. "Over here!"

Veronica looked over to see two figures walking over. They were in the shadows a bit but Veronica recognized Cady from her English. And was that the boy she saw in the hall?

"You had us scared to death." The boy said. 

Janis waved him off. "You're being dramatic, Damain. There's only so many places you can disappear off to here."

"And that's why I was worried." The boy said. His name was Damain, apparently.

"What are you doing out here?" Cady spoke up.

"Guess who I met!" Janis said, motioning to Veronica. She waved awkwardly as the two stared at her. 

"Oh my god." Damian whispered. "Seeing them stand next to each other is just- woah."

Cady made a noise of agreement. Janis turned on her phone, the brightness lighting up their corner. "Shit you guys called a lot."

"I wasn't kidding when I said I was worried." Damain said. 

"Aww, I'm sorry." Janis said with a little laugh, giving Damian a small side hug.

Damian nudged her playfully. "Just answer the phone next time."

Veronica, looking at the duo in front of her, was suddenly very confused. 

She got vibes from Janis that were- but nows shes- 

"Are you two dating?"

Janis pulled away from Damian- or tried to, he kept his arm around her with a laugh. 

"No love," He grinned. "I don't have the privilege of being able to date someone as amazing as Janis."

"Damain is to gay to function." Janis said.

Veronica nodded. "That makes so much sense. Sorry I just-" She trailed off laughing. 

Janis waved her off. "You're not the first to ask. Probably won't be the last either." She was quiet for a moment. "We should get going." Janis grabbed her backpack as the sound of the courtyard door opening again cut off all conversation. "Veronica!" A familiar voice called out.

"Jesus Christ," Veronica mumbled. "Sorry Heather!" She quickly gathered up her bag and rushed past Janis and her friends. "Janis don't forget to text me!"

"Wait." Chandler stood by the courtyard entrance. She looked Janis up and down. "You're the girl from the hallway."

"Guilty." Janis shrugged. 

"Are you friends with Regina George?"

" _ Friends? _ " Janis laughed. "Nope. Never. Sorry red chick."

Heather scoffed at the nickname. "My name is Heather Chandler."

"And I could care less." Janis grabbed Damian's hand and motioned for Cady to follow as she walked past Heather and Veronica to leave.

"She is  _ so _ rude!" Chandler said whirling around to face Veronica. "Don't talk to her. I don't want you seen with her."

Veronica laughed. "Might be a little hard." Janis didn't tell her friends they were twins and Veronica wasn't sure if they were trying to hide it but that didn't mean she couldn't hint it.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not officially back to daily updates but writing is a way of venting for me and it makes me feel better so I'm slowly updating when I can ❤️ Love all of you xx


	5. week four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two jeremys?

Jared was  _ not _ enjoying Broadway high. He was the only one he knew in coding and like hell he was gonna branch out and interact with other schools. 

Evan was at BH for writing and plants. There  _ was _ a proper name for the course but it was simpler to say ‘plants’. Evan shared his writing course he shared with both Murphys- neither who wanted to be there. Conner and Zoe’s mother wanted them to attend together, maybe have some sibling bonding. So far Conners just skipped class and got stoned while Zoe avoided the three boys in favor of hanging with Alana, who was here for psychology.

Jared had no clue they even  _ taught _ psychology. 

Oh well.

Currently, Jared sat in the cafeteria with everyone from school. Do they count as friends? Evan was his family friend. The others were yet to be decided.

Alana is telling Jared about some kid who looked kinda like him but Jared is only half listening as he works through coding work. It wasn’t hard, just long.

“I heard these two girls found out they’re identical twins.” Conner says.

Now  _ this  _ was interesting. Jaren pushed his homework away and glanced at Connor. He’s clearly stoned as fuck, but seems dead serious. “One look at them and you can tell they're related, it's so cool.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “How do you not know you have a twin?!”

“There! That's the kid I saw earlier!” Alana pointed past Zoe to a boy who just walked in the room.

“Jeremy Heere, he looks so much like Jared it's uncanny.”

Jared squinted from behind his glances. Two boys had walked into the room, one short with a red streak in his dirty blonde hair, another tall and lanky, similar to Jared. Jared couldn't see any defining features from far away but the boy also had glasses. The difference between the two of them? Jeremy had loose curls on his head with his hair definitely longer than Jareds. 

“He looks nothing like me.” Jared turns back around, grabbing his homework again.

“Well, you can't tell when you’re sitting half a cafeteria away, especially with bad eyesight like yours.” Zoe commented.

“He does look like Jared.” Even said quietly. “Kinda- just a little. Or not really but if you squint and-”

“He does.” Zoe said firmly. “Totally looks like Jared.”

Not-Jared and his friend sit a couple tables away with friends and Jared can get a better look from here. 

“Jared, you’re staring,” Evan says quickly under his breath.

“I’m aware.” Jared shoots back. “I just don't see the similarities-

Jeremy turns to talk with his friend, facing in Jared’s direction so he can see his full face. 

_ Oh. Those are the similarities.  _

_ Wow. _

Well, they’re no identical twins like those supposid two girls, but there were  _ definitely  _ matching features there.

“Woah.”

“You should talk to him!” Alana pushed.

“No way.” Jared leaned back in his chair. “I’ve got coding to do.”

“You could use that as an excuse! Ask him for help with coding, you’re both in the same class.” Alana said.    
“How did you-?”

“I listen.”

Jared shook his head. “I don’t need help though.”

“It’s not about  _ needing help _ . It's about opening a line of communication.” Alana nudged him gently. 

Jared rolled his eyes. “I’m good I just-”

“Can you help me with my coding work?” A voice said from behind him. 

Zoe stifled a laugh and Jared didn’t even need to turn around to know who was there. He did anyway.

“Of course!” Jared smiled at Jeremy Heere who was standing there with the same short dude from earlier. Alana and Zoe both moved down so there was room for the two to sit at the table. 

“Jared, right?” 

From here, Jared could see how him and Jermey could pass as siblings. Same nose, same eyebrow shape. Brown eyes weren’t a thing on either side of his parent’s families, but Jeremy had them too.

“Yeah. And you’re Jeremy?”

“You both look like Jeremys.” The boy said. Jeremy jabbed his elbow into his side.

“Rich, knock it off.”

“I’m not wrong.” The boy- Rich- huffed.

Jared watched blankly as the two boys bickered to each other momentarily before Rich hit Jeremy’s shoulder. “You came here for coding. Either get your help or come with me to the vending machine.”

Jeremy shrugged. “I’ll just ask Michael for help. Sorry to interrupt.” Both boys stood up. “It was nice to meet you, Jared, maybe we should hang after class sometime.”

“Yeah, sure.” Jared shrugged, feigning indifferent. 

“Cool!” Jeremy said with a simple as Rich dragged him off.

“See?” Alana said when they were out of earshot. “It’s not about needing help. Jeremy came, introduced himself, and left an opportunity for you to talk in the future.”

“You really do look alike.” Evan mumbled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, its a horrendously short update but yknow what,,, its an update  
> and i haven't done that in a while


	6. week five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead or anything, school has just been k i c k i n g my ass  
> but I'm gonna finish these fics or die trying smh
> 
> with that said, enjoy!

“Janis!”

The artist is awakened ungracefully to a pillow being wanked into her face.

“What the fuck?”

“Good morning to you too.” Cady shoots her a shit eating grin, dropping the pillow.

“How did you- what? When-  _ why _ are you in my dorm?”

“Because Damian let me in?”

“And why did he do that at this ungodly early hour?”

“Seven a.m?” Cady grins. “Janis, it’s your birthday. Did you  _ forget _ ?”

“Huh? Oh.  _ Oh!  _ Guess I did.”

Janis had a lot on her mind recently. Between Veronica and just dealing with the load of work she was receiving, birthdays didn’t feel like much of a priority. She was either painting, talking with Veronica, or curled into Damian’s side trying desperately to get sleep.

It wasn’t uncommon for her to fall asleep on the sofa with Damian and wake up in her bed the next morning.

“Where  _ is _ Damian?”

“He went to get coffee from that place on the edge of campus.”

“We have a coffee maker?” Janis says groggily, sitting up. Seven a.m. was bitch ass early.

Cady shrugged. “I guess a birthday girl deserves better than a half broken coffee machine.”

“If it has caffeine I literally won't complain.”

Cady grins. “Get dressed Janis, I’ll be in your living room.”

Janis rubbed her eyes as if she could wipe the sleep out of them.

She hated her birthday. Nothing against her mom for birthing her or anything but Jesus Christ having all the attention on her for the day was exhausting. 

Maybe she could spend some of the day with Veronica?

They never actually told their friends they were related let alone twins. I mean- how do you bring that up in conversation?   
Janis felt bad. She wasn’t  _ lying _ to Damian. More like- withholding information.

Still, she never did that to him.

It wasn’t like Janis and Veronica  _ didn’t _ talk about it- just not to other people.

There were many long and tiring nights spent trying to make sense of the situation. Some of them spent calling their mom until the early hours of the morning, some of them spent just comparing life stories.

Apparently, the Sarkisians were only expecting one baby and could only support  _ one  _ baby. So when Janis was born first- boom. Decision on who to keep was made.

It was fucked up.

But, Janis and Veronica had eachother now- not  _ too _ bad overall.

The floor was cold as Janis padded across, pulling open one of the dresser drawers. 

Maybe their birthday would be the perfect time to tell Janis and Veronica’s friends. Like  _ hey, same birthday!  _

Janis wasn’t sure how they didn’t already know. Rumors went wild when people saw the two of them together. 

Like, yeah, neither Janis or Veronica confirmed it, but you can  _ look _ at them and tell.

If any of their friends found out, they didn’t say anything.

Janis left her room, fully dressed as she heard the front door swing shut.

“Hello?”

“Cady was a bitch when she woke me up!” Janis called elbowing Cady as she sat at the kitchen island. 

Damian walked into the room, tray of three coffees in hand. “ _ Cady _ it’s Janis’ birthday!”

“It was a  _ pillow _ .” Cady said, raising her hands in defense. “Sorry forgot she’s spoiled with forehead kisses instead of alarm clocks.”

Janis scoffed. “I sleep through both of those, thank you.”

“You didn't sleep through the pillow.”

Damian chuckled at the girls in front of him, handing everyone their respective drinks.

“So, Jan. What's on the agenda for today?”

The girl shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee. “I dunno! It’s bitch fuck early.”

“ _ Bitch fuck early _ ?” Cady repeated.

“My vocab is limited.” Janis shrugged. “I didn’t ask yet  _ but _ I was thinking maybe we could hang out with Veronica as well today? It’s also  _ her  _ birthday.” Janis held her breath as realization set in her friend's faces.

“So those rumors-” Cady hesitated. “Were they true or is this some weird coincidence?”

“We didn’t wanna tell anyone at first but then it was awkward and we didn’t know  _ how _ to tell anyone but like- yeah?”

Cady nodded, sipping her coffee again.

“You guys aren't mad I didn’t tell you or anything, right?” Janis said tentatively.

“No, Jan. Why would we be mad?” Damian circled around the island, stepping behind her and pulling her into a hug. Janis, who was still sitting on one of the stools, couldn’t help but laugh a bit as Damian had to bend down just to hug her. “I didn’t want to bring it up first, I figured if it was true, you would tell us when you’re ready. And look, you did.”

Janis melted backwards a bit, leaning with her back to Damian’s chest. “Yeah.”

Cady finished her coffee, setting it down on the counter. “I think spending time with Veronica and her friends would be fun!”

“Okay,” Janis broke free from Damian’s hug. “Let me grab my phone.”

-

“So much for not being seen with her.” Chandler huffs offhandedly as if Janis wasn't standing right there.

“She’s my twin sister. I’m gonna hang out with her.” Veronica defends. 

Janis just shrugs.”Don't worry Chandelier, I don’t want to be seen with you either.”

“It’s Chandler.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna call you Chandelier.”

“Don’t fight it.” Cady says. “It’s not worth it.”

“Yeah,” McNamara speaks up. “Been meaning to ask, is it Catty or Cady?”

“Cady.”

“Could have fooled me.” Duke remarks.

“Whatever,” Chandler waved her hand dismissively. “So why do we all need to hang out again?”

“ _ You  _ don’t have to be here. I would like to hang out with Veronica.” Janis answered.

“Y’know, I really don’t like you-”

“Okay!” Veronica stepped forward with a tense smile. “Yay, birthday time! Let’s  _ try _ and get along?” 

Neither Janis nor Chandler audibly agreed, but Veronica took it as the red clad Heather tossed her hair over her shoulder and stepped away. 

Everyone was in the courtyard. It was probably the most people seen here for a Tuesday afternoon in a while. Most students went right back to their rooms to do work before hanging out later in the evening. But homework could wait today. 

“So,” Damian stepped next to Janis, waving to Veronica. “Nice to  _ officially _ meet.”

Veronica grinned. “Officially.” 

Janis grinned as Veronica began talking with Cady and Damian. She wasn’t sure why she was worried to tell them. Of course they wouldn't have a problem with it. Veronica was nice, and compared to people from North Shore, there wasn’t an incredibly high bar to hit. Still, some other people here seemed to like limbo, because Heather Chandler lowered the bar if anything. 

Cady and Veronica talked together about the classes they shared together as Janis and Damian stepped away. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me, oh my  _ god _ .” 

Janis smiled as the faux disappointment in Damian’s tone. “How the fuck wouldI bring that up in a conversation?”

Damian shrugged. “You’ve told me more surprising things.”

“More surprising than having a  _ twin _ ?”

“Yes, Jan. You can be very blunt at times. Nothing really shocks me anymore.”

Before Janis could respond, Heather Duke separated herself from the other Heathers, walking over. “So, you two are from Northshore?” She didn’t wait for an answer before continuing. “I take it you know who Regina Geroge is then. Is she always a bitch?”

Janis shrugged. “Pretty much. We don't associate with her. You’re asking the wrong group.”

Duke raised her eyebrows at Janis’ sudden defense. “I didn’t say you associate with her. No offence, you don't exactly look like you would.”

“Okay,” Damian raised his hands in defense. “Yes, Regina Geroge is a bitch, no we aren’t friends, Janis and I are gonna walk away now.”

“Fucking bitch.” Janis mumbles and Damian guides her back to Veronica and Cady. “Veronica I hate your friends. All of them. They’re awful.”

“Have you even talked to Heather McNamara yet?” Veronica asked.

“No but I’m seeing a pattern and don’t want to.”

Veronica grinned. “Trust me, she’s the only one I stick around for.”

“Riiight. I’ll see for myself because I don’t really trust your word anymore.” 

“Don’t be dramatic. All three of them really aren't that bad. They’re just cold at first. I promise. Maybe you can bond over your hatred for Regina Geroge!”

Janis shook her head. “I don’t  _ hate _ Regina. I just think she’d look better in a body bag.”

“That's-” Veronica shook her head. “Okay, you don't hate her.”

“Hate who?” 

The Heathers made their way over to the other four, neither looking like they particularly wanted to be there.

“No one.” Janis shrugged. “I don’t hate anyone. It’s complicated.”

“I love complicated things,” Chandler smirked. “Do tell.”

“I’ll pass.” Janis crossed her arms.

“I bet it’s Regina, huh. I’ve seen the glares you throw at each other. That definitely does look complicated. Can’t tell if you wanna knock her out or take her out.”

“I- what?” Janis shook her head. “Hell no, Chandelier. Regina George and I are  _ not  _ friends.”

“I didn’t say,  _ friends _ . I’m just pointing out my observations.”

“You make shitty observations.”

“Mhmm. If you insist.” Chandler looked knowingly at Janis for another second before clicking her tongue. Are we really planning on spending your birthdays in a courtyard? Let's go get food or something. I’m bored.”

**Author's Note:**

> first update it short because its a prolouge ish thing
> 
> comments and feedback are appretiated!


End file.
